


This left feels right

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>欲求不满的叉骨先生的血泪史【不是</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rumlow觉得自己正在遭遇中年危机。

他嚼着一支烟（他不怎么抽，更喜欢嚼那玩意，完全无视牙医的警告、把它当做美味的口香糖），把手里的枪拆卸、装进背囊，跳下狙击点。目标确认死亡，两分钟后他的接应就会到，这桩活干完后他大概能休息上三五天，但坦白说，与其回“家”休息，他更乐意出来干活。

接应同情地看着这个背着武器和其他装备、一脸戾气的男人：“想开点头，至少你还有个家，有人等你回去不是吗？”

Rumlow吐出了嘴里的烟草，操，要是他家里的那家伙真的在老老实实等他回去，他的日子也就没这么倒霉了。

作为一个Alpha，他碰巧有一个全世界最不称职的Omega——局势所迫，他的Omega之于他更像是个任务，而不是什么真爱结合，但Rumlow还是觉得不公平。给九头蛇干活的Alpha那么多，为什么得是他？他阴沉着脸坐在副驾驶上，盯着道路两边刷刷后退的风景。

接应把他送到了距他家二十英里外的地方，这是规矩。Rumlow找到自己预先留下的车，刻意绕了个大圈子，夜幕降临后才不情不愿地回了家。公寓里不出所料一片黑暗，他已经离开家五天，希望这五天里他的Omega没惹出什么乱子来。打开门后他觉得一切似乎还挺正常，但紧接着他就开骂了：空气里都是Omega发情的信息素味道。

“操，干嘛不吃药？”Rumlow打开灯，他的Omega坐在沙发上，姿态笔挺得有些可笑，正一脸阴郁地盯着Rumlow，完全没被突然的光线影响。

“吃完了。”对方用又阴又冷的声音说，听起来一点也不像一个处于情热期的Omega。

“那就滚去再买点！”Rumlow翻了个白眼，反正他又不让自己操他：这多可笑，他从来没成功标记过这个Omega，这桩任务他完成得实在太过失败，理由只有一个：Omega拒绝被任何人标记，而Rumlow打不过他。

从第一次尝试结果被对方揍断三根肋骨后Rumlow就被钉上了Alpha的耻辱柱（说真的，搞不定一个Omega的Alpha？），再也没成功爬下来过。他放弃了标记或者执行任务：谁他妈想在上床之前全副武装地干一场、实打实不死不罢休？他的老二是挺饥渴，但远没那么饥渴，他喜欢柔软的、顺服的Omega，能在他下班回家后给他一个温柔的吻，让他觉得有归属感，而不是一个一脸戾气、讲俄语、高大结实有条金属手臂随时能徒手干掉自己的家伙。Rumlow不知道上头干嘛把这个家伙交代给自己，总之他完全不想理会——为了这个目标他已经埋伏了整整三个晚上，几乎没怎么合眼，就连Omega的情热气味都不能让他兴奋——他说什么来着，中年危机。他把自己扔进沙发，连武器都懒得清理，Omega盯着他，冷冰冰地说：“喂。”

“自己滚去买药。”Rumlow丢出一个抱枕，Omega用金属手臂将那玩意直接打飞，弄得到处都是羽毛。

Rumlow觉得自己要吐血了，他在漫天羽毛里愤怒地坐起来，为了自己被践踏得所剩不多的Alpha尊严，他觉得就算打不过也得好好教训一下对方：“你他妈想干嘛？”

Omega看起来很困惑，平板的脸上一点表情都没有，眼睛死死盯着Rumlow的脸，像条饿狼似的，那让Rumlow有点心虚地抓过一个幸存的抱枕按在自己老二上：“不，想都别想，我可不会干你。”

Omega轻蔑地看着他，然后他站起来给自己倒了一杯冰水灌了下去，接着一直待在厨房没出来。

Rumlow侧耳听了一会儿，觉得那家伙可能在自慰。他懒得问对方为什么会觉得厨房是个自慰的好地方，而是把自己埋进沙发、陷入了睡眠。

当他醒来时，太阳热辣辣地晒在脸上，房间里的发情气味愈发浓厚，他的老二精神抖擞地站立着，估计已经培育出了自己的思想、想和哪个热辣的Omega来上一发。

“操啊……”Rumlow揉着酸胀的肌肉，有这么个任务在家真是麻烦透顶，他站起来脱掉外套和长裤，一手伸进短裤按住自己过于兴奋的阴茎，踉踉跄跄走进浴室，他需要泡个热水澡、吃上一吨东西，然后出门去找个小妞。

他痛苦的来源，那个Omega已经占据了浴缸，正坐在里面一面喘息、一面面无表情地自慰。

Rumlow目瞪口呆地盯着那家伙赤身裸体地坐在浴缸里、泡满了冷水，一手抚慰阴茎、金属手指插进自己的后穴，流淌出来的液体打湿了金属部件、让它们闪闪发亮。Omega盯着Rumlow，理直气壮、毫无羞耻的态度让Rumlow忍不住想要抓出枪来狠狠扫射，但他知道在自己有机会摸到枪之前这家伙说不定就能卸掉他半边手，所以他捂住了脸和鼻子（虽然这家伙是整个世界上最不合格的Omega但他闻起来还是他妈的那么火辣）：“操你！”

“如果你办得到。”Omega冷静地自慰着，声音平稳，除了涨红的脸和颤抖的身体，一点都看不出他正饱受情欲困扰，他还是用那种轻蔑的眼神盯着Rumlow和他还在兴奋的老二。

“我不需要这个……“Rumlow咕哝着砸上了浴室的门。

他在外头晃荡了一整天，找了个允许发情期Omega自由出入的酒吧，在那儿钓上了一个柔软又火辣的小妞。他根本用不着给她买酒那小妞就和他在后巷来了一发，然后他跟着她回家，在她那间又小又老旧的公寓里搞了一整个晚上，天亮时他觉得好多了。那小妞依偎着他，柔软的手指抚摸他结实的肌肉，一脸陶醉：“老天啊，从来没有哪个Alpha像你这么厉害。”

Rumlow傻笑起来，又和她来了一发，他觉得自己得到了极大的满足，操他的中年危机，他好得很。

Rumlow不知道为什么这个Omega的名字会是Yasha——他哪儿像个漂亮、顺从又乖巧的犹太Omega？当他带着另一个Omega的味道心满意足地回家时，Yasha的发情显然已经结束，他已经换好了潜行服，正在整理武器，将它们一样一样挂到身上。

“你有任务？”Rumlow其实不关心，但如果这家伙出任务，至少自己能享受一下这个短暂的假期。Yasha点了点头，看起来并不想交谈。他们住在一个屋檐下，但从不交谈，Rumlow对此毫无异议：被打断三根肋骨后要是他还想和对方说话那才见鬼了。当武装完成后Yasha像个幽灵一样轻飘飘地跳出了公寓的窗，消失在了暮色里。

Rumlow想唱哈利路亚，他的口袋里还留着那个Omega的电话号码呢，他可以叫她来这儿尽情玩两天。

要是这公寓闻起来不那么像Yasha发情的味道就好了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在逗比的道路上越跑越远……！

Yasha是三天后回来的，彼时Rumlow刚接到自己休假延长五天的喜讯，还没来得及用啤酒和垃圾食物塞满冰箱，厨房的窗就被人打开、Yasha像三天前那样幽灵般地飘进来，直接抓过了Rumlow手里一罐冰好的啤酒倒进了自己的喉咙。

“操！”Rumlow吓了一跳，差点弄掉了手里的披萨，接着他就闻到了“那个”。

另外一个Alpha浓郁的信息素从Yasha身上源源不断地散发出来，强烈得让Rumlow这个Alpha都有点膝盖发软。他瞪大了眼睛看着Yasha：“你他妈是在开我玩笑？”

Yasha随手把手里的空啤酒罐捏成饼状，看着Rumlow好像他是个白痴：“什么？”

“你的任务是出去搞一个Alpha？”Rumlow愤怒地捏着手里的披萨，也许他没成功标记过Yasha，但好歹他也算是对方的Alpha，这么被蔑视实在太挑战他的尊严了，他的手不自觉地摸上了切肉刀，打算切实捍卫一下自己的权利。

Yasha低头闻了闻自己，小声咕哝了一句俄语，Rumlow通过有限的词汇判断出那是句脏话，然后他发现Yasha的脸颊有点红——太可疑也太可怕了，这个连自慰时都一脸“我要干你全家”表情、像机器人一样的家伙竟然会脸红。

Yasha的任务当然不是去搞一个Alpha——他连自己的Alpha都不肯搞——他的任务是暗杀，暗杀的对象则是鼎鼎大名的美国队长。

但是Yasha失败了，他这辈子从来没失败过，有记忆以来所有的任务都完成得相当完美：总是一枪致命，毫不拖泥带水。

美国队长是块硬骨头，这是众所周知的事情：纵贯历史的传奇、活了快一百岁看起来仍不超过三十的男人、战争英雄、美国象征吧啦吧啦，Yasha可不在意这些，对他来说美国队长不过是个活靶子，他的任务是把他变成一个死掉的靶子。他阅读了针对美国队长的监视资料（跨度将近一年），研究他的日常生活，规划最佳的狙击和逃亡路线，做好了完全的准备，但这任务还是失败了，失败得一塌糊涂。

而且失败的原因非常耻辱。

当时他埋伏在美国队长简陋的小公寓对面楼顶上，狙击枪已经架好，他掐准了时间，晚上八点半那男人会结束锻炼、准时回到房间里，到厨房去拿喝的，他站在冰箱前那几十秒钟就是Yasha最好的机会。

计划完美无缺，但Yasha忽略了一件事，他刚刚结束发情，身上还带着强烈的信息素味道：不肯和Rumlow结合又时刻被对方的Alpha信息素干扰让Yasha的发情很不稳定，而当美国队长像往常一样站到冰箱前打开门时，并没像往常一样找到饮料喝下去，而是敏锐地望向了Yasha埋伏的方向。

Yasha要命的信息素味道暴露了他、吸引了在嗅觉视觉方面都超人一等的超级士兵的注意。

他们对视了几秒钟，当然Yasha是隔着瞄准镜，而美国队长泽依靠着自己超人的视力。接下来，Yasha还来不及扣动扳机，对方就冲出了公寓的窗、跳过大楼顶端，像个疯子一样跑向了Yasha隐蔽的方向。直觉告诉Yasha他得跑，于是他背起装备毫无气概地开始跑路，没拆卸的狙击枪磕磕碰碰阻碍了他的前进，他愤怒地把那玩意丢下、跳过一栋大楼，试图与身后疯狂追击的Alpha——美国队长当然是个Alpha了，开什么玩笑——拉开距离，他就要成功了，直到对方铺天盖地的气味袭来、让他脚下发软，几乎再也无力支持身体。

这不可能，Yasha喘了口气，从口袋里掏出防护面罩戴上。Alpha的气味不该这么影响他，就算发情的时候他也能拒绝Rumlow的味道、揍得他半死不活，但美国队长的气息却让他只想要臣服。

这实在太没道理了。他透过面罩呼吸着经过过滤的空气，但那玩意不是专门用来对付美国队长和他超强烈的荷尔蒙的，因此对Yasha来说没什么太大的帮助。追兵已经靠近、一只手几乎要抓到Yasha的肩膀，Yasha拔出大腿上的战术刀，转身就冲对方的要害刺了过去。

“Bucky……？”美国队长敏捷地躲开了这一刺，看着Yasha的脸叫出了一个陌生的名字。

“谁他妈是Bucky？”Yasha的面罩掉了下来，他摈住呼吸不去闻对方要命的味道（实际上他很想要那个味道，他的Omega本能在告诉他应该去抱住对方、舔他肯定特别好闻的脖子），冷冰冰、凶巴巴地说，美国队长看着他的样子就好像他刚伤害了一只初生的狗崽：“Bucky！”他又叫了一遍那个陌生的名字，脸上的表情几乎是悲痛欲绝。

Yasha不太擅长读取人的表情，但不知道为什么，美国队长脸上的表情、目光中的神色让他觉得对方在伤心，他才不管对方伤不伤心，目标就是目标，任务就是任务。他又一刀刺过去，因为知道对方肯定闪避得开，很利落地又从腰里拔出冲锋枪开始扫射。

美国队长压根没管那把枪，就坦荡荡（近乎不知廉耻地）让自己的信息素肆无忌惮地干扰Yasha的系统、贴近身抓住Yasha的肩膀，手指戏剧性地陷进他的肩膀：“Bucky，老天啊，是我，Steve……！”

Yasha按不下扳机，他一秒钟就能把对方打成筛子，目标近在眼前但他按不下扳机，这简直岂有此理。

自称Steve的美国队长太他妈好闻了！

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ……越来越逗比了怎么破……  
> 我其实也想写正剧，可是如果不逗比我就会狗血，到时候写出前夫有情后夫有义的剧情来我怕被打死啊抱头  
> 【不我没看过琼瑶真的没看过

美国队长紧紧抱着Yasha、泪水和鼻涕蹭在Yasha的制服领子上，把这个暗杀场景搞得像是恋人之间的久别重逢。Yasha别扭地被他搂着、手里的冲锋枪用古怪的姿势指着美国队长的背，脑袋被对方铺天盖地的荷尔蒙气味冲刷成了一团米布丁。

“Bucky……我以为你死了……”

Yasha眨了眨眼睛，想说你他妈才死了，但他只发出了一声近乎呻吟的声音。他不知道这是怎么回事，他本能地抗拒所有Alpha标记的尝试，从有记忆起就是这样，他宁愿自己搞定发情期的困扰（那真的挺困扰的，尤其是有Rumlow不算弱的信息素干扰）也不愿意找个Alpha解决问题，而这压根不符合一个Omega的天性。但这会儿被美国队长抱着、被对方的信息素袭击，他却觉得这很舒服，好像一切就该这样，天经地义。

可能在一栋大楼顶上和美国队长搞起来不是个好主意，Yasha想，用力一膝盖顶上了对方的胯下、在美国队长发出疼痛的惨叫前他已经跳下了大楼、一路狂奔不回头。

要是回头了他肯定会和对方搞起来，各种意义上的不对头。

任务是用来完成、干掉的，不是用来搞的。

因此Yasha狼狈地回到Rumlow的公寓，一身美国队长的味道，心情低落到极限，还要面对另一个不知好歹的Alpha的指责。

Rumlow看起来想砍他——他手里确实攥着把切肉刀呢，但他对Yasha来说够不上威胁，Yasha用五秒钟思考了十种让对方缴械的办法，那让他觉得心情稍微好了那么一点点：看，他对Alpha并不是毫无抵抗力的，至少能搞定Rumlow这个级别。

要是Rumlow能看透他的想法，说不定会把手里的小切肉刀换成砍骨刀，还得是德国制造的那种。

“你这究竟是怎么回事？”Rumlow看起来不打算放弃，盯着Yasha的眼睛都在喷火。

“任务失败。”Yasha闷声说，金属的手臂迅速伸过去扣住了Rumlow手里的刀，顺手把它丢了出去。刀贴着Rumlow的脸飞过去，插进了他身后的墙壁，晃了几晃，稳稳地嵌在了那儿。

Rumlow懒得问细节，他不负责对方的任务，他和Yasha向来各干各的活，想到他今晚和那个甜蜜的Omega的约会，他决定继续和Yasha相处三原则：不闻不看不听。

于是他拿了另一罐冰啤酒，端着微波食物，悠闲地回了客厅，无视了还钉在墙上仿佛在嘲笑他的那把刀。

Yasha很愤怒，他本来想和Rumlow打一架，那可能会让他觉得好一点，但Rumlow避重就轻、完全无视了自己。他又想再回到美国队长的公寓去完成任务，但他害怕自己会忍不住和对方搞起来：害怕，天啊，他的脑海里竟然有害怕这个概念，这比任何事情都让Yasha困扰。最麻烦的是他还得去向上级报告这个任务的结果：失败显而易见，既然失败他就不得不想办法弥补，但Yasha并不想再见到那个蓝眼睛、哭起来丑毙了但闻起来棒得不得了的Alpha。

这么一说，他忽然觉得Steve（喔不，美国队长）抱着自己、哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的场景有点眼熟。

Yasha很肯定自己不认识对方，但这会儿他又不是那么肯定了。他又闻了闻身上沾染的Steve的味道，疑惑地在餐桌边坐下来思考。

他的记忆里有很多空白的地方，以往从未让他觉得困惑，但现在，在Steve留下的味道冲刷下，他忽然开始质疑：这味道真的很熟悉，某种东西告诉他他对Steve不陌生，那家伙（或者说不定是那家伙的老二）一定某种意义上曾经存在于他的身体，否则Yasha无法解释对对方信息素下意识的屈服。

他决定做一个实验，他的思路一向是简单粗暴的：实验是验证真理的唯一标准，而且眼前就有一个不错的对象。

Yasha走进客厅，Rumlow摊在沙发上看着一个无聊的节目，一只手里抓着一块油腻腻的披萨，看到Yasha走进来连眼皮都没抬，直到Yasha径直走向他、坐到他膝盖上，一只手探进了他那条破旧的运动裤并握住了他的老二。

“喔喔喔……！”Rumlow吓了一跳，他想反抗，但Yasha用的是那条金属的手臂，人类的手用来按住Rumlow的肩膀，目光凶狠地盯着他的脸，意味着“你敢不听话我就把你的卵蛋捏爆”。

于是Rumlow（非常委屈）地僵直着身体，任凭Yasha的金属手指毫无技巧地按抚自己的阴茎，手里还他妈捏着那片披萨。

“你哪根筋搭错了？”他喘息着问，尽管Yasha粗暴又野蛮，但老二毕竟是根老二，给点关注总会硬起来。

Yasha停下了动作：“不是一回事。”他肯定地说，一脸嫌弃地抽出手在Rumlow的运动裤上抹了抹，转身就走了。

留下Rumlow和他凄凉的、被猥亵到硬起来的老二，敢怒不敢言。

要是他知道Yasha指的是他的老二和美国队长Steve的完全不是一回事儿，他可能会去搞台坦克来直接轰死Yasha。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大盾一出手，就知有没有~

做过实验之后，Yasha认为自己应该在报告之前掌握更多情报。他把任务失败总结成了一条：为什么自己会忍不住想要和美国队长搞。

这是一个很严肃的问题，因此Yasha非常严肃地坐在浴室马桶上，盯着胯下严肃地勃起着的老二，闻着自己身上美国队长留下来的味道，严肃地自慰着。他觉得这可能是发情期的影响，等他把自己搞得差不多了，应该就能直面那个麻烦的目标了。

到下一次见面时Yasha才知道这想法有多蠢，他应该直接去汇报任务的，但他却背着装备重返美国队长的公寓。这一次他没费心去狙击或者埋伏，而是直接闯了进去——美国队长白天不在家，他家的安保级别简直低到不堪一击，甚至有一扇窗完全没有关上。Yasha跳进屋子，踩着结实光滑的地板，觉得自己的技能被完全侮辱了。他巡视整间公寓内部，显然美国队长有洁癖，房间收拾得很干净，到处一尘不染、闪闪发亮，比Rumlow的猪窝强太多了。

Yasha不知道为什么要拿两个Alpha来比较——他们是两个实验样本——他在心里强调，谨慎地避开窗，在公寓里踱来踱去。

这是间不太大的公寓，除了与厨房相连的小客厅之外只有一间浴室和一间卧室，Yasha小心地推开了卧室的门，床铺和房间里其他地方一样整洁，床头的柜子上只摆了一张照片。他盯着那张照片，呼吸变得滞涩，直觉告诉他离开，但他的脚却仿佛有自己的意识、带着他进了卧室、把他拉到床头柜上，他的手指也成了叛徒，抓起了那个深褐色的廉价相框。

照片看起来年代久远，影像已经有些模糊，但Yasha能认出里面的人。

两个年轻人，笑得没心没肺，一个是好闻得要命的美国队长，另一个长着和他自己一样的脸。

照片的右下角有一行模糊的钢笔字迹，写着 _1944年秋，与Bucky_ 。

谁他妈是Bucky，Yasha的手指不自觉地用了力气，噼啪一声，玻璃在他手指下炸裂了。

他把照片扔在地板上，茫然环视整个房间，这里闻起来很温暖，很干净，像是……像是Steve。

他的靴子踩过摔碎的玻璃，在相框上留下了一个脚印。

房间里的信息素味道忽然变得浓郁，Steve不知道什么时候进来了，就站在卧室门边，盯着Yasha脚下被踩坏的相框，他看起来很生气，又像是随时会哭出来，和照片里明亮地笑着的年轻人简直判若两人。Yasha心虚地缩回了脚，为自己的粗心大意而惊恐：如果Steve想要那么做，他大概早已经变成一具尸体了。

Steve大跨步走进卧室，弯腰捡起了那张照片，爱惜地拂掉上面的灰尘，将它递给Yasha：“我知道你会来找我的，Bucky。”

Yasha的嘴唇动了动，右手扣上了腰间的枪，左手却不自觉地伸出去接过了照片（好极了，现在连这只机械手也成了叛徒）。

 _1944年秋，与Bucky_ 那行模糊的钢笔字让Yasha心跳加快，Steve温柔地握住了他的金属手指，让他把照片翻过来，在照片发黄的背面，有一行同样老旧、属于另一个人的墨迹。

_伙计，他们真的要把这张照片登报吗？他们不知道拍这张照片五分钟之前你还在帐篷里搞我，对吧？_

Yasha瞪大了眼睛，Steve则笑了：“你总是爱惹麻烦，”他说，声音又温柔又亲切：“但我很高兴有你在我身边忍麻烦。”

他闻起来那么温暖、熟悉，他的气息无孔不入渗透进Yasha的每一个细胞、让Yasha心里翻起了一种他不熟悉的感觉：慌乱、恐惧、无措。他的手指捏紧了照片，Steve在他毁掉那张老古董之前把它从他手指里抽了出去：“小心点，这可是绝版了。”

“我不是……不是Bucky。”Yasha挤出这样一句话：“我只是来完成任务。”

“那就完成它，”Steve回答，将照片放回床头柜，逼近了Yasha、嘴唇几乎贴着他的脖子：“来吧。”

好像他真的办得到一样。

在Steve铺天盖地的荷尔蒙攻势下，Yasha恍惚地想起了一个训练：他们把他丢进了斗兽场，面对一头饥饿的成年公熊，没有给他任何武器。他把那头熊逼退到角落、徒手扭断了熊的脖子，那是一场让所有人满意的训练（当然，除了那头倒霉的熊），Yasha记得自己如何喜欢那种掌控全局的感觉。

眼下他觉得自己成了那头熊，美国队长是那个掌控全局的对手、无耻地用他诱人的荷尔蒙气息将自己逼到角落，他无处可逃，无路可退。

Yasha做了自己所能做的唯一的反击：他用那条金属的手臂抓住了美国队长的衣服，另一只手按住了对方的脑袋，像是要把他整个吃掉一样地亲吻了上去。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看开些，肉总会有的！

美国队长，出生于1918年，是超级血清试验唯一的成品，战争英雄，爱国者，Alpha，1945年失踪，生平仅有过一个未知姓名的Omega伴侣。

这是Yasha脑海里记熟了的资料，但那些资料里并没有提到Steve Rogers该死地非常擅长接吻。

这一定是他从那个“未知姓名的Omega伴侣”那儿学来的，Yasha想，粗鲁、毫无章法地对着Steve又柔软又温暖的嘴唇亲了回去。Steve的两只手紧紧抓着他的头发，好像怕他下一秒就消失不见一样。

“Bucky……”他呢喃着，咬住Yasha的下嘴唇，轻轻地、缓慢地舔进他的嘴巴、撩拨他的舌头：“Bucky……”他又叫了那个名字，Yasha心烦意乱，只想让他闭嘴。让Yasha觉得慌乱的是他对这个名字不再陌生了，那照片中的年轻人——Bucky——一定是Steve曾经的伴侣，Bucky有张和自己一样的脸。Yasha张开眼睛推开了Steve强壮的身体：“到底谁是Bucky？”他问，语气凶恶，但湿漉漉的嘴唇和红润的脸庞让他看起来一点也不像个凶残的杀手。

Steve的脸也很红，他盯着Yasha，露出了一个无可奈何的笑（简直比哭还难看，Yasha不知道自己看上这家伙什么，他除了气味好闻之外婆婆妈妈一无所取）：“那是你，”Steve用一种小心翼翼的语气说，好像怕Yasha会生气似的，他回头看了一眼躺在床头柜上的无辜照片，又转回了视线：“你不记得我了，Bucky？你认识我，你是我唯一的伴侣。”

见鬼了，那Rumlow又是怎么回事？Yasha想，忽然意识到自己从未思考过这个问题：他究竟是谁、来自何处、记忆中的空白又是如何产生的。他不会凭空出现在这世界上，他一定曾经是某个人的儿子，某个人的朋友，甚至某个人的伴侣。Yasha忽然有点心虚，面对美国队长恳切又湿润的双眼，他无法说出“我他妈才不认识你而且我有一个Alpha”这句话，因此他保持着尴尬的沉默，继续凶巴巴地瞪着Steve。

“你的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，”Steve用一种感怀往事的口吻说：“我们是从小长大的好朋友，我们一起参军……后来你在一次行动中失踪了，那是1945年……”他看起来很悲伤，Yasha不喜欢他那张脸露出悲伤的样子，他想要用双手扯平Steve的脸、让他别露出那种马上会哭出来的表情，他只顾盯着Steve看、几乎忽略了他正在描述的那个“Bucky”的生平：“你从一辆火车上掉下去、摔下了悬崖。我找不到你，老天啊，我找了那么久，他们说你不会活下来的……所有人都以为你死了……”

Yasha翻了个白眼，好吧，随便，他忽然奇怪为什么一个对Steve来说如此重要的人完全没有出现在自己的资料里——这里头一定有鬼：“显然我活得挺不错，如果我是那家伙的话。”他晃了晃肩膀，不自觉地想要说点俏皮话，他从不说俏皮话，实际上他从不说话，没人想听一把武器说话，要是Rumlow在这儿、看到他这个模样，肯定会吓得尿出来。

“你是，”Steve伸出手来抚摸Yasha的脸，手腕腺体的味道又让Yasha双脚发软——操，他们得定个规矩，聊天就聊天，上床就上床，两样不能混着来——Yasha漫不经心地想，听着Steve继续唠唠叨叨地说：“我不会忘记你的味道的Bucky，你闻起来和过去一样。”他把Yasha拉进怀里，嗅着他的肩膀和脖子，轻轻咬着那里柔软的皮肤：“见到你真高兴，欢迎回家，Bucky。”

这不是他的家，他的家在Rumlow那儿，又小又乱的公寓，到处是打斗的痕迹，没有精心摆设的家居和干净的床单，只有他和Rumlow两个人互相看不顺眼。

但Steve开始舔Yasha的耳朵，含住了他的耳垂轻轻吮吸，于是他忘记了反驳、想起了自己本来的计划： _他应该和美国队长搞一场，说不定搞完就能完成任务了_ 。

Steve的手尝试着解开他战斗服的拉链，动作很缓慢，似乎在等着Yasha的允许，Yasha很不耐烦地扯下它们，让自己的上半身赤裸裸地呈现在Steve面前，包括那条金属的手臂。Steve瞪大了眼睛，稍微拉开了两个人之间的距离，伸出手指敬畏地抚摸着金属手臂与人类的血肉之躯相结合的部分，手指滑过那里纠结的疤痕，小心翼翼、仿佛怕会弄痛他的Bucky：“这是……是那时候受的伤，对吗？”

Yasha不知道Steve所谓的“那时候”是指什么，从他有记忆起这条手臂就伴随着他，他不觉得这有什么特别：他挺喜欢这玩意，这给了他战斗方面无敌的优势，日常生活里也还算便利，总比空着半边身体、成为一个残废要来得好。他忽然觉得很不耐烦，Steve实在太啰嗦了，他的时间有限而这家伙完全不懂得妥善利用。他晃了一下手臂，金属结合的部分发出一声轻微的“吱嘎”声，他无视了Steve受伤的表情、把那家伙重新拉过来亲吻。

Steve似乎掌握到了重点，再一次配合Yasha投入了这场亲热。吻开始升温，Yasha伸出双手去撕扯对方的衣服，两个人一路后退直到Yasha的膝盖顶到床，然后Steve稍微用力，他就整个人摔进了那张软得像棉花的床铺。

床单干净温暖，闻起来满满的都是Steve的味道。Steve脱掉了上衣，爬上床把Yasha压在身下，再次吻上了他的脖子。尽管已经不是情热期，Yasha依旧觉得难以自控，当Steve湿漉漉的舌尖滑过他的皮肤时，他发出了一声悠长嘶哑的呻吟，发自内心地认识到自己决定和美国队长搞上一发是个多么正确的主意。

Steve小心地亲吻着他肩膀上那些伤疤，Yasha的手则专注于解开他的裤子上的皮带：他的手指在颤抖，怎么也弄不开那个该死的扣子，于是愤怒地加大力气扯坏了它并抽出了皮带，随手丢到床下。Steve笑了：“Bucky，冷静点。”

“别叫我Bucky。”Yasha莫名地愤怒：Steve看起来对亲热这档子事很熟练，一定是那个Bucky教给他的。

“你想我叫你什么？”Steve一面吻他的锁骨，一面问，两只手用比Yasha灵活得多的方式扯掉了他紧绷的作战服踢到床下。

“Yasha……”Yasha回答，至少这是他现在使用的名字。

Steve僵硬地抬起头盯着Yasha的脸，他看起来又要哭出来了。

Yasha不耐烦地瞪着他，赤身裸体、老二笔直挺立：“继续。”他命令，没心思和Steve争论自己到底是不是Bucky这个问题。

Steve叹了口气，翻身滚到一边，双手盖住了自己的脸，Yasha瞟了一眼他的下身：那地方刚才还兴致勃勃地顶着自己的大腿，现在已经开始软下来了。

 _操啊_ ，Yasha愤怒地想， _为什么没人告诉他美国队长有性功能障碍？！_

Yasha很生气，想拔出枪来扫射那种生气，看起来美国队长不会和他打架，也不准备和他搞一发。他沉默着跳下床、快速穿上自己的衣服，一脚踢碎了卧室的窗、头也不回地在Steve一长串的“Bucky……Bucky！”的惊呼声中跳了出去。

他决定要回家痛揍Rumlow一顿。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow没做错什么，他只是个坏人XD

Rumlow醉醺醺、悠哉哉地打开房门，还没来得及开灯就被人一拳砸中了左脸。

“操……！”他栽倒在地，鼻血瞬间涌出、又热又辣地糊了他一脸。从力度和刁钻的角度来看他也知道这是他的Omega在发疯，这可不是好玩的，Yasha认真起来真能把他活活干死，Rumlow可没忘记那头倒霉的熊。求生本能立刻让他清醒了，他伏低身体摆出战斗姿势，盯着Yasha黑暗中的影子，对方又一脚踹了过来，Rumlow闪身躲开、向厨房里跑，想给自己找样武器。这不是Yasha第一次揍他，他对Yasha的模式其实挺熟悉，在他还年轻些的时候Yasha训练过他，这些年来不知道Omega身上发生了什么，每次见他他都不老，仿佛一个传说一样。

他成功地摸到了一把刀，同时Yasha的金属手臂也砸向了他。Rumlow翻身用力将刀插进了手臂的关节处，希望自己成功地切断了一两条电线：那会大大减弱Yasha的战斗力。火花四溅，金属手臂垂了下来，Yasha哼也没哼一声，另一只手揪住了Rumlow的领子把他甩到了客厅的地板上，跳过去继续开打。

“操你啊！”Rumlow愤怒地大喊，Yasha闻起来就像是另一个该死的Alpha——他妈的哪个Omega会在搞了一个Alpha之后回家揍另一个？

 

“你、”Rumlow气喘吁吁，用咖啡桌挡住Yasha致命的一脚、然后把被踢坏的咖啡桌丢向他：“他妈的、”他用桌角碎片刺Yasha的脸：“发什么疯啊？”

“谁是James Buchanan Barnes？”Yasha躲开Rumlow的攻击，冷着脸问，一面又一拳轮上去——Rumlow那一刀切断了他的手臂里一根很重要的线，现在他不怎么能感应到那条手臂了，这对他的怒气来说简直是火上浇油。在听到那个名字的瞬间，Rumlow变了脸色，一个纵身扑上地板、滑进了客厅中央，从沙发底下摸出他藏在那里的电棍，转身狠狠捅上了Yasha的肚子。

他知道Yasha的身体很能适应强电流，他已经把这件特殊准备的武器发挥到了极限、几乎能闻到皮肉烧焦的味道。Yasha在他怀里颤抖、电流对他发生了作用，他瘫软了下来，脸色变得惨白，一双无神的眼睛依旧盯着Rumlow的脸，双唇微张，无力地蠕动了几次。Rumlow狠下心又给了他一电棍，等到Yasha终于昏迷过去，他找出了手铐（也是特制的）将他牢牢捆好，摸出自己的电话，按下了第一个直播：“红色代码。”Rumlow阴沉着脸说，然后丢掉电话，颓然坐倒在沙发上，等着有人来收拾残局。

那些人来得很快，他们不赞赏地看着Yasha胳膊上Rumlow留下来的破坏，将昏迷的他拖上特殊的担架。一个人走过来检查Rumlow的伤，Rumlow不耐烦地甩开对方的手臂。他们把Yasha拉出了公寓，Rumlow随手拿了条毛巾捂住脸上还在流血的伤口（这家伙下手真狠，他愤怒地想），跟着他们上了车。Rumlow并没费心看这伙人把自己带到了哪个据点，他只知道一旦Yasha说出那个名字，就是“红色代码”，一级警备状态，意味着他需要汇报，意味着无穷尽的麻烦。

Rumlow最讨厌搞那些狗屁书面文件了。

车驶进了地下室，穿着白大褂的人忙着照看Yasha，Rumlow跳下车，在Yasha被推走之前看了他一眼：那家伙可怜巴巴地昏睡着，完全不知道自己又会遭受什么样的命运。Rumlow压下了心里的愧疚：Yasha是一件武器，武器需要保养，他在做的不过是保养例行程序之一，和用枪油清理枪支没有什么区别。他更无需为这个Omega担心，反正Yasha足够强悍，而且他甚至没标记过他。

鬼使神差地，他还是跟着Yasha的担架走了过去。

一切都按照标准流程进行，就像拆一把AR15：总得先卸掉弹匣、拔掉固定栓再打开枪膛。他们把Yasha捆进了那张椅子，给他注射了药剂让他清醒，与此同时有人开始检查他的机械手臂、修复Rumlow砍坏的地方。

Yasha醒得很快，当工程师完成最后一次焊接后他已经张开了眼睛，凶狠地扫视着整个房间。Rumlow抱着双手站在众人之后，除了他和工程师这房间里还有五个Alpha士兵，个个荷枪实弹、紧盯着手无寸铁的Yasha。Yasha扫视了一圈整个房间，迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，视线又固定在了Rumlow脸上，似乎想起了自己昏迷前的事情。他的嘴唇抿着，看起来对当下的处境非常不满，Rumlow想他一定是知道即将发生什么。

Yasha的确知道。

他知道这张椅子、这些设备、这些该死的例行公事。他们会把那个该死的玩意套在他头上，一遍一遍用电流洗刷他的脑子，他不喜欢那样，因此他向来老实听话、完成他的任务，直到彻底栽在美国队长手下。

他不记得以往的经历，但疼痛是种身体记忆，让他出自本能地恐惧这些设备，憎恨这些穿着白大褂的人。一旦察觉到手臂连接已经完全恢复，他就猛地挥舞他、砸开了替他焊接电线的那个工程师。五个Alpha紧张起来，五把枪同时对准了他身体各处要害，Yasha却对他们视而不见。

他不想被摆布，他不想忘记他今天经历的，他不想忘记美国队长，他不想忘记Steve那张脸，他不想忘记那个名字，尽管这一切对他来说都没有任何意义。

他又衡量了一下屋子里的形式，Rumlow没有武器、不是威胁，工程师们全是废物，只会瑟瑟发抖，那五个Alpha没有哪一个级别特别高，他们手上的枪是个问题，但Yasha觉得自己能搞定。他站了起来，活动了一下金属手臂，当地一发子弹射向他的腿时他已经跳起来、抓住天花板上的一根横梁，大腿用力绞断了那个Alpha的脖子，并且顺手抢过了他的枪。

接下来的事情就很简单了，他做自己擅长做的事情，干掉胆敢挡在他面前的家伙，他花了五分钟解决那五个Alpha，房间里只剩下Rumlow一个人，一脸不敢相信地瞪着他。

“你知道你逃不远的，对吧？”Rumlow张开双手——识时务者为俊杰，他不想莫名其妙被Yasha干掉：“他们会找到你的。”

Yasha觉得Rumlow说得有道理，他恍惚觉得自己以前不是没有做过这样的尝试，但这一次不同了，这一次他似乎有了一个更加明确的目标，他知道自己想到哪里去，并非迷茫地摆脱这一切。

他想要回到Steve那儿去，他想要知道更多关于那个Alpha的事情。

他想要知道谁是James Buchanan Barnes。

因此他跳到Rumlow面前，狠狠一拳砸上他的脸、让他彻底晕了过去。

昏倒前一秒Rumlow欣慰地想，这家伙也不算全无良心。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你说看ABO图个啥，不就图吃口肉吗~

 

Yasha熟门熟路地跳进了美国队长的窗，美国队长坦荡荡地睡在卧室的床上：真的非常坦荡荡，Steve啥都没穿，毯子凌乱地裹着他赤裸的身体，阳光照射下那具浅麦色的肉体看上去非常美味可口，那让Yasha心里窜起了一把烈火。

 

如果他再懂得多一些，他会明白那把烈火叫做欲望。

 

他把手里抢来的枪靠墙放好，爬上了床垫。膝盖陷进软绵绵的床垫的瞬间Steve醒了，揉着惺忪的睡眼看着这个一身血迹、视图爬上自己床铺的家伙：“Bucky？”

 

Yasha已经不在乎Steve叫他什么了，他想要掀开那条该死的毯子、看到全部的Steve，但Steve立刻清醒过来，红着脸抓了一个枕头挡住了自己：“呃，Bucky，你怎么会……？”

 

Yasha拿掉了枕头随手丢下床，毫不客气地掀开毯子，然后开始脱自己的衣服（Steve一丝不挂这一点让一切变得方便多了）：“闭嘴Rogers，”他的语气依旧凶恶，刚刚的一路杀伐对让他比平时更想搞了：“我时间不多。”

 

Steve无辜地眨了眨眼睛，完全没明白他在说什么，而Yasha已经脱掉了沾血的衣服、赤裸裸地骑上了他同样赤裸的身体。

 

这在Steve看来简直像是一场梦，一场横贯了七十年的梦，终于化作现实、美好得让他难以置信。他伸出手来稳住Yasha的身体，打量这具熟悉又陌生的、阔别了七十年的身体：Yasha，不，Bucky的身上舔了一些伤疤，看起来都不严重（又或者它们已经在漫长的时光中愈合消失），Steve想搂紧他、告诉他七十年前他们是多么地相爱，而非来上那么一发、快速迅捷毫无意义。但Bucky的表情看起来像是他就想要那个，似乎不在乎对方是谁，那让Steve觉得有点受伤，因此他无视自己因为看到Bucky的裸体、闻到Bucky的气味而硬起来的阴茎，抓紧了Bucky的肩膀不让他乱动：“嘿，Bucky，我们不能这么干。”

 

Yasha想揍Steve，又想狠狠地亲吻他、直到他们两人都无法呼吸，直到他让Steve流血。

 

“为什么？”他问，不怀好意地盯着Steve的勃起。

 

“你不记得我是谁了，”Steve伤感地说：“这感觉不对，那和与陌生人结合没什么两样。”

 

Yasha在心里补上一笔：美国队长没有安全防范意识、喜欢裸睡，还是个纠结的傻瓜：“这不需要有意义，”他搜索着脑海里残余的意识，很高兴这次他成功地跑出来，没让那些家伙用那个该死的机器把他的脑袋搅乱：“我想要你。”他简单明了地回答，为了强调这一点，在Steve的钳制下勉强晃动身体、让他双腿间湿润的部分磨蹭上Steve的大腿。他没什么记忆，但这档子事纯属本能，加上Rumlow那次不怎么让人愉快的标记尝试，Yasha觉得自己知道该怎么干能让一个Alpha无法拒绝他。

 

显然Steve的自制力很是超群，他无视了Yasha笨拙的挑逗，依旧是一脸要哭出来的表情：“Bucky……”他听起来很痛苦，Yasha不知道如何应对这种痛苦。在Steve之前他的世界很简单，拳头总能解决大部分的问题，如果办不到剩下的可以交给酒精或者那些该死的电流。但这些对Steve用不上，他注意到床头柜上的照片已经被修复，Steve显然换了一个新的相框。Bucky和Steve并肩站在那儿，显得亲亲热热，跨越七十年历史，成了一个无法摆脱的幽灵。

 

Steve并不想要Yasha，但他却那么渴望Bucky。这个认知让Yasha愤怒起来，他觉得这股怒火很莫名，但他想要再次砸烂那个该死的相框、撕裂那两张没心没肺的笑脸。他没那么做，而是弯下身体，无视Steve的抗议，开始亲吻对方柔软的嘴唇。Steve在他的压制下发出了一声喘息，他正在和一个Alpha的本能抗争：Bucky闻起来和七十年前一样美妙，他无法抗拒来自结合伴侣的诱惑，更何况他们两个都赤身裸体、Bucky还在不停地磨蹭他。他的双手扣紧了Bucky的腰，在那里留下了好几个指痕和淤青，用同样的饥渴回应Bucky笨拙的吻。Bucky，或者说Yasha（这名字依旧让Steve内心刺痛）的吻和七十年前不同，他的吻生涩、全无章法，却又充分地表达了他对Steve过于强烈的渴望。Steve不得不放缓节奏、缠住他的舌头温柔地引导他：“慢点来，Buck……”他稍稍退后，伸手拂开Yasha垂到脸前的一绺长发，翻了个身把他压进软绵绵的床垫，下半身自然而然紧嵌入Yasha张开的双腿间，重新吻了上去。

 

Yasha很高兴Steve终于掌握了重点，他把一条腿架到了Steve身上、缠住他不让他再有机会抽身离开，两只手紧抓着Steve的腰和屁股，毫不在乎会不会弄伤他或者留下严重的淤青：他想美国队长应该能受得住这个，而且从Steve急促的喘息和变得更硬的老二来看，他喜欢自己的Omega强势一些。

 

Steve笑了，黏糊糊地吻着Yasha的下巴和脖子：“老天啊Buck，你可真是一点都没变。”

 

Yasha抿了抿嘴：“你废话真他妈多。”

 

“这样有没有好一些？”Steve无辜地说，一口气将两根手指插进Yasha的身体、让他仰起头发出了一声短促的尖叫。没有情热期的润滑，他其实没那么湿，Steve的手指让他感受到了疼痛，但那是恰到好处的疼痛，像是一把烈火沿着脊椎攀升、在他脑子里炸开了一团灿烂的烟花。Yasha向下瞟了一眼Steve的胯下：那根可代表美国的老二可比两根手指粗壮得多，他的喉结滚动，忍不住舔了一下嘴唇：“差、差不多。”他嘴硬地说。

 

“你一直喜欢这个，”Steve用一种伤感的口吻感怀地说，一面舔着Yasha的脖子：“你喜欢我粗暴点，用力干你，光手指都能让你射出来。”他的手指完美地配合着调情的话语，不断深入Yasha的身体将他打开、为了即将到来的插入做着准备。

 

美国队长说脏话，美国队长会调情、说脏话，这个认知让Yasha浑身颤抖，他还以为Steve是那种看板上标准的好好先生呢。

 

仿佛看透了Yasha的想法，Steve在他下颚上留下了一个温柔的亲吻，转而开始咬他的锁骨：“你喜欢我说脏话，你喜欢我只和你一个人调情。”他描述着那个幽灵一般的“James Buchanan Barnes”的喜好，在Yasha的锁骨上留下几个吻痕，然后抽出了自己的手指，在Yasha有机会抗议之前他抓住了Yasha的脚腕、用了很大的力气甚至让Yasha的脚骨隐隐作痛。他把它们拉开，用和手劲截然相反的温柔亲吻Yasha膝盖内侧，在苍白的皮肤上印下两个柔软的吻，然后将它们环上了自己的腰，向前挺动、阴茎一鼓作气毫无保留，整个地闯进了Yasha的身体。

 

“呃……！”Yasha发出了一声漫长的尖叫，他被Steve突兀地填满了——就像他想象的那样，美国队长的老二感觉起来比看上去可观得多，陌生的快感在他体内炸裂，Steve正在用力地进入他、像一个真正的Alpha占有自己的Omega那样，他的阴茎又快又下流地进出Yasha湿漉漉的后穴、将他彻底打开，他摆动的力气太大，床架在他们身下发出悲鸣，Yasha不得不用两只手臂撑住床头，免得自己撞上去。他喘息着，嘴唇微张，Steve的嘴唇立刻堵上来吻他，这个亲吻毫无章法，他们呼吸着彼此凌乱的气息，下身紧密贴合仿佛再没有明天。

 

那一瞬间Yasha忽然意识到：这一切都很熟悉，不只是Steve的气味，Steve搂抱他的方式，进入他的方式，Steve在他体内又快又狠地律动的方式，这些都很熟悉，他的头脑一片空白，但他的身体告诉他，这一切在他们之间真实地发生过。他想起了照片背面那行下流的留言，他想起了Steve第一次看到他的脸时的眼神，他用金属手臂撑着床头，另外一只手抚上了Steve的脸，张开眼睛看着对方包含欲望与爱意的蓝色眼睛，Yasha的眼睛瞪大了——Steve以前肯定这么干过他。

 

Steve肯定有什么读心的邪术，他侧头吻了Yasha的手，阴茎还像是打桩一样凶狠地干着他，脸上的表情却十分温柔、甚至有点羞涩：“1942年布鲁克林我们的老公寓，”他喘息着，换了个角度：“1943年你刚从兵营毕业，”他抓住了Yasha的屁股又捏又揉、从Omega那儿逼出更多喘息和呻吟：“1944年整个前线，到处都……”他握住Yasha的腰，稍稍退出来让他翻了个身，从背后又狠狠地干了进去，比之前进入得更深、一只手还握住了Yasha坚硬的阴茎、用一种美妙的节奏配合他自己的抽插撸动起来：“我在整个欧洲都干过你，Buck，你爱死那些了。”

 

Yasha相信了，他四肢打开、任Steve把自己操进床单，刚被Steve碰触就达到了高潮。

 

 _操他的美国队长_ ，Yasha想， _他再也不会觉得这家伙性无能了_ 。

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出来混，总是要还的，嗯。

Yasha已经射了至少三次，美国队长，不，Steve还在干他。

 

Steve简直像个不知疲倦的永动机、要把错过的七十年分量一次补足似地干着Yasha。他们已经尝试了至少十种不同的姿势，地点从Steve床转移到地板又转移到浴室，现在他们窝在客厅的沙发里，Yasha整个人挂在沙发背上，Steve从背后一次又一次进入他，完全不顾他们所处的位置有多么危险：任何一个狙击手，哪怕是Rumlow那个档次的都能轻而易举一枪射穿他们两个的脑袋，而Steve看起来对这些完全不在乎，他的整个世界就剩下了一件事：干Yasha。

 

Yasha咬着沙发靠垫，对1944年的Bucky表示了深切的同情。当Steve弯下身体、更深地进入他同时轻咬他的脖子，在他耳后呢喃“我好想这个”，“我想你，老天啊Bucky你不知道我有多么想你”时，他又觉得这没什么不好。

 

有一个人隔了七十年还是如此想念你、渴望你，仿佛你从未消失，这种感觉Yasha从未体会过。为了这一刻，他放任Steve为所欲为、像头发情的公牛一样在每个家具平面上干自己，一直到Steve终于释放出来的那一刻。

 

他们靠在橱柜上，Yasha双手抵着料理台，Steve黏糊糊地贴在他背后喘息，好像还舍不得从他身体里退出去一样。这不是发情期，Alpha不会成结，他只是用逐渐疲软下来的阴茎恋恋不舍地磨蹭，Yasha毫不怀疑他可能还会再硬起来。他们俩之间总得有一个硬起心肠，明显Steve是做不到了，因此他冷起心、用手肘顶Steve的肋骨：“滚！”他说，被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳。

 

任何一个人被美国队长不知疲倦地干上几个小时的话，都会对Yasha满怀尊敬的，不过Yasha怀疑自己可能是1944年以来唯一一个有幸享此殊荣的人。

 

“抱歉。”Steve的脸贴着Bucky的脖子，小心翼翼地退出来，阴茎头部离开Yasha身体时发出了“啵”的一声，带出了大量精液和体液，湿漉漉地黏在Yasha双腿间，让他想要杀人。

 

“抱歉……”Steve又道歉了，Yasha希望他没在哭——没什么比事后流眼泪的Alpha更倒人胃口了。Steve倒是没哭，不过他还紧搂着Yasha，赤身裸体毫不羞耻地和他黏在一起，嘴唇贴着Yasha的肩膀，亲吻左边的伤疤：“我失控了，我很抱歉。”

 

 

Yasha没说话，他知道自己想要这个，他想要痛快淋漓地和Steve做爱，任务达成，他没什么好抱怨的——要是他的腰和屁股没那么疼就更好了， _Steve_ _干起来真像头禽兽_ ，他在心里怒骂，手却背叛自己的意识，轻轻拍了拍Steve毛茸茸的脑袋：“还行，没那么糟糕。”他说，在Steve怀里转过身，琢磨着该说点什么。Steve的眼圈有点红，Yasha决定他要是再道歉自己就踢他的老二，用力地踢，好在Steve只是说：“你是从哪里来的？”

 

Steve不是傻瓜，Yasha拎着把来复枪一身是血地跳进他的公寓，他当然知道Yasha刚经历了一场恶战。Yasha耸了耸肩膀：“逃出来的。”

 

“从哪儿？”Steve把他被汗水打湿的长发拢到脸后，手指抚摸着他的胡茬：“Bucky，告诉我都发生了什么。”

 

他目光里那种深情让Yasha有点心虚，他觉得自己仿佛窃取了属于James Barnes的东西。这份跨越了七十年的感情属于一个幽灵，现在却落在了他的身上。他无意识地咬了一下嘴唇，不知道告诉Steve是不是一件明智的事情，随即他意识到，他根本没什么可说的。

 

他的记忆一片空白，只有零散的片段，有任务的时候他就出门干活，没有任务的时候他的世界就是Rumlow那间乱七八糟的公寓，他不知道在这之前发生过什么，他的身体记得Steve，但仅此而已。

 

“我们慢慢来，”Steve叹了口气，看出了Yasha脸上的混乱：“先洗个澡，我来弄点吃的。”看到Yasha怀疑的眼光，他无辜地举起了双手：“这次只是洗澡，我发誓。”

 

Yasha挑了一下眉毛，去浴室洗掉了汗水、精液和其他乱七八糟的东西。当他收拾干净走出浴室时，Steve已经穿好了衣服，坐在餐桌边上，面前摆着一堆像是炖菜的东西。看到Yasha只裹了一条毛巾、头发还在滴水，他比了比卧室那边的衣柜：“你可以穿我的衣服。”

 

Yasha确实不想再穿那件溅满了血的制服了，他到衣柜那儿随手拽出了一件T恤和一条运动裤胡乱套上，回到客厅，在餐桌边坐下。他需要补充能量，被Steve这么大干一场之后能继续走路都是个奇迹。他刚坐下、接过Steve递给他的盘子，还没来得及吃上一口热气腾腾看起来挺不错的炖肉，一发子弹就擦着他的脸射进了身后的墙。Yasha立刻滚到在地板上、顺便踹倒了Steve的椅子让他也滚落到地上。他向卧室的方向匍匐前进，想要拿到那把枪：作用不大，从子弹源源不绝疯狂扫射的情况来看外面至少有一整个特战队而且全副武装，他们的任务八成只有一个：带自己回去。

 

 _操他的_ ，Yasha心里想， _他才不想回那个连一顿饭都不让他好好吃的地方_ 。

 

他抓过了枪，顺便把自己的制服里所有的武器都顺过来，想要分给Steve几样——他不知道美国队长会不会用枪。Steve正在用他那面傻兮兮的盾牌挡子弹同时一路奔向自己：“这真不是我想象中的久别重逢。”他感慨地说，瞟了眼餐厅里被打开花、溅得到处都是的食物。

 

任何一个来自那个年代的人都懂得，别随便浪费食物。Yasha表示赞同：“抱歉了。”他低声说，更多地是为了那道菜。他把匕首、手枪别进腰间，瞄准外面开了第一枪。

 

“这儿是居民区，”Steve不赞同地说：“我们得先撤退。”

 

他拉着Yasha逃进走廊，沿着逃生梯一路溜下去上了停放在那里的摩托。Yasha很欣慰九头蛇居然蠢到没有四面包抄：看起来这只特战队不是Rumlow领导的，那家伙没这么笨。Steve发动了机车，Yasha跳上去、紧抓着他的腰，盾牌挡在他们两人前面。机车发出了轰鸣声，载着他们两个一路狂奔，Yasha偶尔开上几枪、干掉赶来追的九头蛇特工，两条街区后他们就消失了，只剩下Steve和Yasha一路逃亡。肾上腺素还未消退，Yasha的胸口紧贴着Steve的背，他们的心脏跳得都很快，Steve肯定违反了不止十条交通规则，但他们都没在意。Yasha的双手搂紧了Steve又暖和又结实的身体，不自觉地把脸贴到了Steve的肩膀上。

 

Steve闻起来像是性和火药，他紧贴着Steve的脖子，听着风声呼啸而过，忽然觉得这个场景也很熟悉。

 

Steve风驰电掣地骑着一辆摩托车，而他坐在Steve身后向敌人射击。

 

Steve绝对有读心术，他回头给了Yasha一个微笑：“你爱死我那辆旧摩托了——那家伙现在在博物馆，有机会我们应该一起去看看。”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Rumlow觉得自己很倒霉：Yasha那一拳头真该砸得狠些，至少再打断他几根骨头，这样他就不用在大好的休假日里还得被迫全副武装出门追踪Yasha了。他倒是试图反抗这个任务，但上级用看着白痴的眼光看着他：“那可是你的Omega，Rumlow，见鬼的给我们把他带回来！”

 

Rumlow觉得自己倒霉透了，他是个爱岗敬业、信念坚定的好员工，但这会儿他满脑子想的都是怎么辞职不干。他想着和他有约的那个又甜又辣的Omega小妞，叹了口气，又整理了一遍身上的武器。他知道Yasha的本事，从事先行动情报来看那家伙和美国队长联手已经甩掉了第一批追踪小队，他觉得自己可能应该在出发前立个遗嘱，但又觉得这念头太过好笑：他的遗嘱有什么意义呢，又不像家里有人等他回去，那家不过是个临时据点，租来的公寓，随便采购的家具，以及并不属于那里的Yasha。

Rumlow长叹了口气，活还是要干的，他在心里想，万岁啊九头蛇。

与此同时，Yasha正和Steve待在一座早已废弃的港口，Steve选了一块人烟稀少的地方停下了车，Yasha茫然地跳下摩托，环顾四周选择安全的地形，最后他坐上了一个废弃多年的旧木栓，用一脸“你他妈在开我玩笑”的表情瞪着美国队长。

Steve傻乎乎地笑着，看起来又满足又快乐：“你还记得这儿吗？Buck？这地方废弃好几十年了，但以前是个挺繁华的港口，你参军之前一直在这儿工作来着。”

“这么说我在码头干过活，还参过军。”Yasha盯着Steve的脸重复道，知道这个Alpha不会对自己说谎，但是这些信息还是让他有点难以接受。他想起了Steve珍藏的照片里的Bucky（即使在逃亡那刹那Steve也没忘记拿走照片，现在那张照片好好地装在他外套的口袋里、最贴近心脏的地方），把那照片和他所知道的美国队长二战服役记录相比较，他的记忆仍然一片茫然。

这是Yasha第一次开始梳理自己的记忆，他想着记忆的原点：他们让他离开冷冻室，把他带到Rumlow面前，告诉他这个人将是他的Alpha和监护人，他需要无条件听从对方的命令。那大概是几个月前的事情了，但Yasha对时间的概念并不强烈，他只是根据自己的发情周期得出了这个不可靠的结论。Rumlow倒是挺敬业地试图标记他，Yasha记得自己和他火拼了一场，后果挺惨烈。Rumlow还算是条汉子，并没有向九头蛇汇报这件事情（现在想起来，Yasha认为他可能只是单纯地觉得太丢人了）。那之后就是不停的任务，任务，任务，直到美国队长的出现。

他不记得这个码头，不记得二战，不记得James Buchanan Barnes，可是他的身体却如此本能地渴求着Steve。

Yasha有点不安地缩起了肩膀，环视着这个废弃的码头：到处是旧木栓、腐烂的绳子和金属，他晃动着两条腿，用他习惯的、机械化的方式将所有的信息分门别类。他知道自己确实不记得这里，那些破烂的装备、老旧的油漆标记他都不熟悉，他想象着过去的Bucky会在这儿做些什么——从Steve保留的照片来看Bucky身体强壮，多半在码头上挺受欢迎。他让自己想像那个场面：没有炸药、枪林弹雨或是暗杀潜伏，就只是一伙醉醺醺、兴高采烈的水手、雇工们，在这片曾经繁华一时的港口忙碌劳作，抱怨着生活的艰辛或者烟草的最新价格。Bucky，或者是他自己就在这些人中间，扛着枕木，或者拽着纤绳，应付着其他的工人，在火辣的太阳下劳作，任汗水打湿衣服，却依旧高兴地等待着什么。

Yasha的眼神无意识地飘向了他所处位置西北方向的一个角落，那儿有个看起来像是倒塌了一半的手脚架的东西，在阳光和微风中摇摆，似乎随时都会彻底倒下去。Yasha盯着它出神，不知道为什么这架破手脚架如此吸引自己的注意力。Steve顺着他的目光看过去，在看到那座手脚架时他的脸上露出了一个柔和的笑：“啊，我们过去常在那下面吃午饭。”

Yasha眨了眨眼睛，四周忽然模糊了起来，时光倒流，他仿佛看到年轻些的Bucky Barnes汗流浃背地坐在手脚架下方，两条腿晃来晃去，有个瘦小干枯的金发小子坐在他旁边，他们的肩膀紧紧挨着，分吃着一盒三明治。他们买不起足够的肉或者是太好的乳酪，只能在里面裹上很多的土豆和其他的东西，即使如此他们依旧享受那午餐时光。那与食物无关，就只是Bucky和金发小子两个人在忙碌的一天中难得的休闲时光，而他们都如此渴望那一点点的相处时间。Yasha不知道自己从哪里得来这些记忆，他甚至不确定这是不是真的发生过，他有点迷茫地转头看着Steve：美国队长高大、健壮，是所有Alpha心目中理想的形象范本，和回忆中那个瘦弱的年轻人没有一点相似的地方。他想起了事先阅读过的Steve的资料：这家伙参加了什么超级士兵的血清试验才会变成今天这个模样，而他所想起来的一定是从前的Steve。忽然之间，Yasha不再怀疑、不再犹豫，尽管脑海中依旧一片空白，他仍伸出手去拉住了Steve的肩膀，用力将他拽到自己双腿之间，充满保护欲地环住了他：“还疼吗？”他毫无来由地问，但Steve显然已经理解了他这个没头没脑的问题，他温柔地亲吻了Yasha的脸，身体和他紧紧靠在一起：“你以前也问过我这个，早就没事了，就是有点疼。”

 

Yasha低着头，鼻尖蹭着Steve的：“告诉我发生了什么。”

“我更希望你能自己想起来，”Steve回答：“我想其他人——那些抓住你、控制你的人——一定已经告诉过你各种事情，有真有假，我不知道你记得多少，Bucky，”他搂紧了Yasha，几乎要将他从木桩上抱下来牢牢裹进自己怀里再也不放开手：“但我不会再放开你了，我会陪你一起直到最后。”

“你总是这么多愁善感，对不对？”Yasha想表现得尖锐点，但脱口而出的话更像是调笑。Steve亲昵地吻了他的鼻子：“你知道我能这么耗上一整天。”

“好吧，那别告诉我太多，就只是，大概的？”Yasha几乎是在恳求了，他从不恳求，他想要的东西都可以凭借武力得到，但只有这件事情，他如此渴望却无从着手。Steve成了他唯一的联系与回忆，他像个溺水之人般想要紧紧抓住Steve这块浮木。

 

“一定要说的话，”Steve还搂着他，他们的气味交融在一起，几乎像是已经正式结合的伴侣：“为什么不告诉我，你还记得什么？”

啊，这个真是个操蛋的问题，Yasha想，深深地叹了口气。


	10. Chapter 10

想来想去，Yasha认为实话实说是个好主意：“我不记得太多，”他点了点自己的脑袋：“这里面乱七八糟，以前我不在乎。”

他搂着Steve温暖的身体，断断续续地说着他杂乱无章的记忆并且非常方便地省略掉Rumlow相关的部分：“他们放我出来，有时候带我回去，我不喜欢回去，那里很冷，有时候会疼。我按照他们说的做事情，这样就不会被放到椅子上——那个特别疼，比挨枪子要疼得多。”从Steve的表情来看Yasha知道他并不完全理解自己在说什么，这不能怪Steve，连Yasha自己都对自己的境遇全无了解：他是谁？有过什么样的经历？为什么会成为一个能在五秒钟内拆卸任何武器、在一英里外瞄准射击的杀手？他是Barnes中士吗？他曾经是怎样的人，又会成为怎样的人呢？这些从未出现过的问题像骤雨凭空降临，轰炸Yasha近乎空白的头脑。他试着研究Steve的表情，Steve看起来很困惑，但更多的是心痛，仿佛Yasha提到的“疼”这个词也严重地伤害了他。他搂紧了Yasha的腰，把头埋进Yasha胸前：“抱歉，我弄丢了你。”他说：“你和我一起执行任务，为了掩护我你掉下了一辆火车，摔进了悬崖。我去找过你，可是什么也没找到，他们说你死了，但我不相信，我没法相信，Buck，我没法失去你。那之后没多久我也……我想你知道发生了什么。”

“你开着一架飞机，掉进了冰海。”Yasha说，全美国乃至全世界大概没几个人不知道美国队长这段被历史大书特书的自我牺牲故事：“你完全可以找到其他方法的，紧急迫降什么的，就算坠海你也能逃出去。”

“我能，”Steve回答：“当时有时间，那架飞机有自控模式，高空跳水也杀不了我，”他的声音里依旧含着痛苦：“但我那时候不想活下来，Buck，我不想活在没有你的世界里。”

Steve为了他自杀，这个认知让Yasha浑身颤抖，他不知道自己的感受是什么：愤怒、心疼、怜惜或是感动，金属的手臂用力捏着Steve、几乎让他吃痛而叫出来：“别再那么干……”他沙哑地说：“再做那种蠢事的话……我就……我就……”他语无伦次，他曾毫不在意地夺取生命，那都是任务的组成部分，甚至Steve也曾经是他的任务，但想到Steve会自杀、会为了这样的理由而放弃生命，那让Yasha的身体无法控制自己，内心深处从未意识过的情绪涌现出来，任何人、包括Steve自己想要伤害Steve，都让Yasha觉得愤怒，而在那层愤怒之下隐藏着恐惧：Steve曾经很弱小，Steve会受伤、Steve会因为Yasha而受到严重的伤害。

 

“我不会，”Steve叹息着亲吻Yasha的眉毛、眼睛：“我不会了，Bucky，你回来了，你找到我了。”

 

他找到他了，过了七十几年，他们找到了对方。Yasha闭上眼睛，在Steve的气息里深深吸气让自己平稳下来。Alpha的味道温暖安详，他开始享受这样不含情欲地与Steve亲昵，他把Steve搂得更紧些，仿佛为了确认Steve真的再不会做出傻事：“你最好别，”他说：“别惹我，别做蠢事。”

“怎么会呢，你把蠢事都做完了。”Steve轻笑着说，这话让Yasha莫名地熟悉——也许是他们过去无数次调情的话语吧——他如是想，完全没意识到籍着这个想法，他终于开始在潜意识中将“Bucky”和自己融为一体，接受了这个名字、这段过去所代表的含义。

“Steve，”他笨拙地尝试着叫出Alpha的名字，“我不打算回去，但他们不会放我走。”

“如果他们逼你做坏事、伤害你，我们就打倒他们。”Steve的声音里带着那样强大的自信，仿佛这个世界上没有他做不到的事情而Yasha发现自己对此十分信服，仿佛他生来就要服从Steve、守护他、照看他，无条件地信任他，甚至无关他Omega的属性。

“那不会很容易的，”Yasha嘀咕着：“他们有很多人，很多……他们会伤害你。”他不想伤害Steve，不想看到他受伤流血，死去的本能正在复苏，即使失去了所有的过去、即使抓不住未来，他也不想看到Steve陷入危险。

“我很厉害，”Steve的手指缠绕着Yasha的头发，嘴唇轻柔地亲吻着Yasha的：“而且我有很多朋友，他们会帮忙，你想见见他们吗？”

Yasha考虑了一下，九头蛇的网络相当广，知道的人越多就越危险，从战略角度来说这绝不是个好主意，但他不介意见Steve的朋友，他觉得自己会喜欢任何对Steve好、照看他的人：“不是现在。”他果断地说，Steve点头表示同意：“我们慢慢来。告诉我你知道的，Bucky，我们需要一个计划。”

 

“我们没那么多时间，”Yasha叹了口气、稍微推开Steve，跳下了栅栏：“他们来了。”


	11. Chapter 11

Yasha的感觉非常敏锐，Steve也听到了追兵的声音。他们两个人快速盘算了一下彼此身上剩下的武器，知道从追兵的规模来说反抗是没什么意义的。这一带太空旷，骑着摩托车逃亡会让他们成为完美的射击靶子。他们对视了一眼，Yasha似乎在等Steve发号施令，Steve只是点了点头，Yasha立刻明白了他的打算。他们背靠背站着，感受着彼此身上传来的温暖，Steve的心跳很平静，Yasha猜他是见多了这样的场面，压根没当回事。Steve真的像是掌握了什么特别的读心术：“1943年12月底意大利前线，我们俩，就我们俩……”Steve的声音听起来有点窘迫：“我们被一伙敌方小队小队包围了，他们有坦克，不过我们还是成功突围了。”

Yasha努力在回忆里挖掘那一段，和Steve待在一起越久他的脑子就越清晰，他认真想了好一会儿，直到追兵把他们团团围住、几打的冲锋枪指着他们的脑袋，他终于笑了出来：“啊……”他忍不住笑，背都在打颤，Steve当然知道他为什么笑：那阵子战局很稳定，他们俩那天是溜出去胡搞的。在美国队长来说那是他绝无仅有的一次将国家和大局放在自己私人感情之后，结果就被一伙意大利兵抓个正着。当时他裤子都没穿好，急匆匆从壕沟里跳出来迎敌，那天的狼狈到现在都偶尔会让他脸红。

他们俩旁若无人、背靠背站在一起笑得浑身颤抖，那让率领众人的Rumlow非常不爽，他觉得自己辛辛苦苦带着这么多人一路风驰电掣追过来，当事人怎么也得做出点姿态来，现在这两个家伙简直是肆无忌惮地在嘲笑他，最可恶的是上头有命令，他不能把他们一枪爆头。看起来美国队长和Yasha都不想反抗，Rumlow稳稳地端着自己的枪对身边的手下点了点头，一伙人冲上去把他们俩牢牢铐起来，用的是特制的手铐、确保他们不会挣脱开。为了保险起见他们还用芯片让Yasha的手臂暂时停机——Rumlow知道就算没那条胳膊他也未必是Yasha的对手，但这么做能让自己安心点。他们被分别押上了两辆不同的车，在被塞进车厢前Steve转头看了Yasha一眼，立刻又被人粗暴地按了进去。Yasha只是不为所动地眯着眼睛，Rumlow心里直打颤：他记得Yasha这个表情，这家伙当年徒手杀了一只熊、在搏斗训练里把自己揍得肋骨开花时总会露出这么个表情。

老天啊，Rumlow心里悲鸣，还是强打精神把Yasha推进了自己负责的车厢。车厢里只有他们两个。尽管Yasha已经被五花大绑，Rumlow还是不敢掉以轻心，手里的枪指着Yasha的方向毫不放松。车渐渐开动，Yasha看起来一点也不焦躁，直勾勾地盯着Rumlow，让后者更加心虚。

他总觉得Yasha和美国队长不会这么乖乖束手就擒，他们俩肯定在盘算什么。

检查了一遍Yasha的镣铐和芯片，Rumlow自暴自弃地放下了枪，一只手伸进了自己的裤子。这动作让面无表情的Yasha略有动容，他的视线向下滑向Rumlow的裤裆，又嫌弃地移开。Rumlow气极了，自暴自弃地撸了几把，过了好一会儿后他看起来放松了一些，然后把手拿出来搓了搓，按到了Yasha脸上、胸口、全身上下。

Yasha看上去想用他所知道的几百种方法一点一点慢慢干掉Rumlow。

Rumlow嘿嘿干笑：“你他妈闻起来就像那个傻大个，回去了我怎么解释？”

Yasha平静地回答：“操你，废物。”

Rumlow生平第一次想哭，被气的。但Yasha看上去同样狼狈，闻起来还像是他的，这让Rumlow觉得好过了一些。他想不通美国队长看上这家伙什么：七十年前的Yasha看上去确实不错，软绵绵的有双小鹿似的大眼，像个Omega的样子。现在的他简直让Alpha都避之不及，他想破了头也想不通，看看Yasha一片狼藉的脸和衣服，又有点心虚地打了个颤。

Yasha闭上了眼睛，像是睡着了，Rumlow想不通他怎么在这种情况下还能睡着，车队开到了一个桥洞下，Rumlow跳下去、把Yasha扔在车厢里（反正他也跑不了）。这地方很隐蔽，上头说了要找个隐蔽的地方处决美国队长再解决掉尸体，Rumlow觉得这地方应该够好。尸体可以沉到水里，每个特战队员都知道好几种让尸体不会浮起来的方法。他率领小队打开关押Steve的车厢，Steve鼻青脸肿地靠在车厢上，几乎面目全非。Rumlow看着他旁边那个队员：“干嘛下手？”

那个队员跳下车厢，用常人难及的速度和力量把Rumlow踢到一边，拆了他的弹匣，借着又打翻了另外三个队员。有人对着还躺在车厢里的“美国队长”大喊起来：“该死的！那是Tomason——”话音未落就被掐住脖子丢到了一边。

Rumlow眼前发花，揉着自己的脖子挣扎着想要坐起来，防弹背心仿佛有千斤重，他眼睁睁地看着那个特战队员解下头盔丢到一边，赫然是如假包换的美国队长Steve Rogers，在心里怒骂这家伙到底是怎么拆开所有枷锁的时候，关押Yasha的那辆车被踹开，Yasha的左手夹着明显是从车里拿出来的榴弹枪，右手拆下手臂上的芯片轻蔑地丢到一边，杀气腾腾地跳了出来。

啊，操，Rumlow心想，不知道现在装死还来不来得及。

Yasha往Rumlow的方向走去，Rumlow很没骨气地后退了一步，当看到Yasha举起手里的榴弹枪时，他非常没骨气地又退了一步——到了这个地步他已经不要尊严了，拜托，面对一个和超人差不多的美国队长以及一个能徒手轻松干掉一头暴怒的棕熊的家伙，反抗没有任何意义，他还要那张老脸干嘛？Rumlow认真地开始想自己当初签署九头蛇协议的时候到底在遗嘱的部分都写了些什么。Steve喘了口气，解开了身上那件匆忙套上的特战服领口：“这东西快勒死我了……”他小声抱怨，忽然怔住了，疑惑地看向身边的Yasha，又看向了Rumlow。

Rumlow自暴自弃地翻了一个白眼，想要丢下手里的武器，双手高举过头顶投降，但看了一眼美国队长脸上那不太明朗的表情，他还是忍住放弃的念头，挺起了身体：“看来我是没办法带你们回去了……队长，我得说明，这里头可没什么私人恩怨——”

“闭嘴……”Yasha小声嘀咕，是用俄语说的，和他相处久了Rumlow不知不觉也记得了几个单词，他明智地闭上了嘴巴，盯着Yasha的身体随时准备迎击。他被Yasha揍的经验丰富极了，估计自己在他手下应该能撑上几个回合，而美国队长看上去并不像是那种会以多欺少的家伙。他的眼珠子转来转去，心里充满了算计，Yasha丢下了枪，右手抬起就要揍过来的瞬间，Rumlow被一双更快、更大的手抓住了。他甚至没来得及看清发生了什么，就被Steve举起来摔到了地上。

Steve盯着被自己甩出去、立刻昏厥了Rumlow，活动了一下用力过猛的手腕：“闻起来就像是私人恩怨！”

 

Yasha举起的右手不紧不慢地擦起了自己的脸，十分嫌弃、恨不得能搓下一层皮，好彻底摆脱Rumlow的味道。

Steve直接拉着他往河边推，就差把他整个人扔进去了。

 

“我不记得你这么能吃醋。”Yasha把身上穿着的Steve的旧衣服打湿，擦掉了脸上的气味，平静地看着还余怒未消的Steve的脸，Steve这会儿倒不好意思起来，摸了摸自己乱糟糟的头发：“……我是不是下手重了？”

“他们是敌人。”Yasha忍住了嘲笑这个金发大个子的冲动：在Steve身边待得越久他的思维就越活跃，他从不觉得自己像是那种会调笑的类型，可他显然是，在他体内深处沉睡多年的James Barnes中士一点一点醒来了，仿佛回应Steve多年来无声的呼唤一样。Yasha不再觉得“Bucky”是个全然陌生的名字，看着Steve湛蓝的双眼中自己的倒影，他觉得自己可以成为“Bucky”。他用湿漉漉的手拢了一把头发，问有点局促的Steve：“现在你打算怎么办？”

“和我走，”Steve回答，看起来他已经有了方案：“他们不会放过你，我们需要帮助。”

Sam Wilson自认为是个运气很好的人：他是个退伍军人，有份收入不算高但很稳定的工作，效忠过国家，服役期间屡遭凶险但身上连条伤疤都没有，晨跑还结识了大名鼎鼎的美国队长。不过这会儿看着一大清早敲开自己房门、满身狼狈还带着个更加狼狈的同伴的Steve，Sam只想坐下来安安静静地吃自己的麦片。

“让我想想，”他盯着狼吞虎咽吃着自己麦片的Yasha：“你说这家伙是七十年前就阵亡的James Barnes？”

“还是我的伴侣。”Steve一脸钟爱地看着大吃的Yasha，脸上露出了一个很温柔的表情：“他是Bucky。”

Sam知道那个表情——他见多了那个表情，知道士兵们一旦露出这个表情，下一秒就是从口袋里、钱包里、枪口上掏出心上人的照片来炫耀了。果然Steve的手伸进了外套，掏出一张有点折损的照片，爱惜地拂了拂：“瞧。”

Sam无法战胜自己的好奇心，打量了一眼Steve手里那张显然经历了不少年头的老照片：“wow……Cap……我很为你高兴，但是，这见鬼的究竟是怎么回事啊？”

“以后再说。”Steve把照片小心地收好，Yasha已经吃完了碗里的食物，抬头看着他们。这是他第一次见Sam，Steve告诉他Sam是个不错的朋友，他相信Steve的判断，不过还是本能地在进门后就扫描了这个公寓：安保糟糕透顶，叫Sam的家伙显然不懂得如何隐蔽自己，并且把唯一的一把枪放在了客厅画像后，简直太入门水准了。他心不在焉地紧挨着Steve，大腿顶着Steve的膝盖，仿佛不这样做就安不下心来。他相信Steve，却无法控制自己的防卫本能，敌人随时会追来，他需要能够第一时间保护Steve才觉得安全。

仿佛感受到了他的紧张情绪，Steve安抚地向他靠近了些，低声在他耳边说：“Buck，这里很安全，我们没事。”

Yasha无声地嘀咕了一句什么，Steve笑了笑，Sam夸张地捂住了眼睛：“你们要是再继续亲热下去我就要离开了——不，你们不能用我的床！”

Yasha怒目瞪着Sam，Sam没见识过他的本事，只把他当做朋友的“朋友”，并没有任何戒备：“好吧，开玩笑。Cap，你说谁在追杀你们来着？”


End file.
